Unbroken Bonds
Prologue Quail was the 1st one to hatch on that rainy day she and her sibs where born. At first, Quail was confused. What was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to go? Then her instincts kicked in. She pecked at the egg closest to her. Eventually, a caramel colored male popped out of the egg. They looked each other in the eyes, and got back to work. Then, Quail started to help the 3rd egg out, but instead of helping, the feisty dragonet refused, and struggled out of the egg herself. Then the fourth, and finally the fifth. It was small, and had swirls of dark and light brown on it. Quail inched towards it, and then everyone helped to get the dragonet out of the egg. The dragonet was dark brown, with a caramel colored underbelly. No one noticed the screams in the distance. Chapter One: Quail (#1) Number one was amazed. This many playmates! oh, right! ''#1 had to find a home of some sort for her sibs. "C'mon, sibs! Let's dig a den!" she shouted. She started digging enthusiastically, and soon, #2 joined. "It hassa be beeg!" he said. #3 jumped in, and started digging like a maniac. "BEEEEEEGGGGG!!!!!" She yelled. They eventually they dug a nice size den near the edge of the lake. "Wha now?" asked #5. "Names," said #1, the BigWings. #1 peered out the den. Along strutted a mama quail and her two little babies. She looked into the mirror and saw her scales. She looked like a quail! "I will be Quail." she said. "Wha will ''we be?" asked #4. Quail pulled out a scroll on swamp animals they got from the Young MudWing Help Center, ''or YMHC, where young MudWing could get items for their housing, and where unsibs found their groups. She compared #2 to a salamander. ''Similar, ''she thought. "Wha bout Salamander?" she asked, then showed him the picture. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. #3 was fierce, feisty, and liked to tackle stuff. "#3 will be Panther," said Quail. "I look ''nothin' ''like a panther." said Panther. "You sure ''ac like one," said Salamander. "Grrrrr!" she growled in response. #4 had dark green eyes. "Mallard." said Quail. "Cool!" said Mallard. "But #5, I've got no name for 'er." said Quail. "I hungry!" said #5. "Well, we're wright by da wiver, so I guess we can catch a fish or two." Mallard noted. I am very hungry, ''thought Quail. They trotted down the hill, and came upon a river. They went to the bank, got in, and started to fish. #5 had different plans. Quail looked over. #5 was playing with a baby otter! They chased each other, cuddled, and goofed around. #5 was careful not to squish the otter. It was so small, and she was so big! "Awww," Quail said, in awe. "#5!" Quail called. "Huh?" s he looked over, and seemed to tell the otter, "be right back!" #5 walked over. "5, would you like to be called Otter?" Quail asked. "YES! YES! YES YES YES!!!!" she squealed. ' ''' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Animal56)